Frakes, Jonas,
'Jonas and Dante '''are the secondary main antagonists of the 2001 Disney Channel original movie, ''Jumping Ship. They helped their boss, Frakes, kidnap rich people for ransom, only to feed them to the sharks when they had no further use of them. Jonas was portrayed by Jaime Passier-Armstrong while Dante was portrayed by Martin Dingle Wall. Biography Jonas and Dante were henchmen to their leader, Frakes. They specialized in kidnapping rich people for ransom, then feeding them to the sharks when they outweigh their usefulness. They were the ones who seemed to do all the work under Frakes' orders while he usually sat back the whole time. At one point, Michael Woods took his cousin, Tommy Biggs, on a summer vacation to Australia. After Jonas sees them getting out of a limo, she gathers that they are very rich. She then pretends to bump into Michael so she can steal his wallet. She does so and takes it to Frakes. Dante looks at Michael's ID and asks if he's their next "project". They then begin following Michael and Tommy's boat and are able to discover he's very rich once they study his driver's license. They attack the boat on a speedboat, but the captain of the boat Michael is sailing, Jake Hunter, discovers them and has Michael and Tommy jump ship and swim to a deserted island while he scuttled the boat and did the same thing. After they discover their location on the island after a few days of searching, they manage to kidnap Tommy and plan to use him to get to Michael. Dante took great pleasure in bullying Tommy and making him do chores on the boat while they wait Michael. Michael comes up with a plan to use Jake's golden coin to trick them into thinking there was more inside a cave he had encountered earlier, which he would lead them to and get them to fall into a hole. Once the plan works, Frakes lets Tommy go, but has Dante stay and watch over the speedboat while he and Jonas follow Michael to the "gold". Jonas, however is uneasy about going into the cave, believing it to be cursed considering their used to be cannibals inhabiting it. But Frakes forces her to come anyways and threatens to take away her share of the gold unless she cooperates. Meanwhile, Tommy and Jake and they manage to beat Dante off the speedboat and steal it. After Michael's plan works, Jonas falls into the hole and breaks her leg while Frakes climbs out and abandons her in an attempt to shoot Michael. He is unsuccessful, however, and Michael manages to swim to Tommy and Jake. Afterwards, all three of the pirates are arrested. Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Gunmen Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Rich Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Pirates